Vixen
by heeo-0102
Summary: What do you get when you cross a fox and Wolf?... Want to know, well you have to read.


Disclaimer: I own Inu-yasha just the books I bought. I don't own the ideal for it that belongs to Rumiko Takakashi.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay I was told that I have got people lost. so I hope this helps. The story is in Kagome pov so if the words do not have "" around them they are her thoughts or who ever spoke last actions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Inu-yasha yelled at me.  
  
"Home, my mom wants me to come home for my birthday after I came here. The others had to give me there gifts and   
I wanted to tell them that I would not be back for about a week." I said calmly  
  
"So it is just your birthday. You have to help fix the shikon jewel you broke." He yelled once more.  
  
"It is my sixteenth birthday a turning point in every girls life, besides you have kikyo to help you now." I said turning to face him.   
  
"Hey that is right see you later winch" He said turn to run off. I waited till he was high up into the air.  
  
"SIT" I yelled as he started to fall. I walked off as he hit the ground but not before sitting him some more. I can not believe him.   
oh, he is such a jerk not like, Agh where did that come from. I was about to jump into the well when Shippo landed next to me.   
I picked him up and sat him up right in my lap   
  
"What happened to you?" I ask  
  
"Inu-yahsa" Shippo said crossing his arms wincing a little   
  
"How long will you be gone this time?" Shippo asked   
  
" A week" I said sighing I saw a look of fear in his eyes. I wonder what that is about, I was about to ask him when a thought   
popped into my mind my mom would love to meet him   
  
"Hey Shippo do you want to came and stay with me in my time?" I asked him  
  
"Really?" He asked looking at me like I was his hero.   
  
"And if Inu-yasha tries stop us or any thing. I'll sit him good." I tell him only to have him pounce and make me fall backwards   
briefly I thought we would hit the ground but we never did so I opened my eyes not realizing that I had closed them.  
  
"Kouga? What are you doing here?" I asked as he sat us up right.   
  
"Well I have some thing to tell you." Kouga said as both he and Shippo sniffed the air   
  
" Inu-yasha should not be up from the sittings I gave him" I told them  
  
" That is not it I smell a fox and a wolf near by" Shippo said  
  
" You know you two are most likely smelling each other right" I said look at the time.   
  
"Oh no we are going to be late. sorry Kouga I will have to talk with you later." I said hugging Shippo tight telling the well to let  
him pass.   
  
"Wait I have to tell you this" I here Kouga shout I turn to look at him as he jumps into the well. All I could think is what he   
would have to say. I turn away from him as the wells magic starts to work   
  
"What is this" I here Kouga ask trying to fight the old magic. What why can he get thought. it must be his shards   
  
"Do not worry Kouga-kun. I promise I won't let it" I said taking his hand almost as soon as it started it was over. His hold   
tightens on mine as does Shippo's around my neck   
  
"Guys those are just sounds of my time. They won't hurt you as long as you stay with my ok" I said looking at both of them   
  
"Now lets get out of the well and go in side." I said letting go of Kouga's hand so that I could climb up the ladder only to fall   
backs wards from the wait of my pack   
  
"Do you need help Kagome? " Shippo asked jumping from me to Kouga   
  
"No I'm used to lugging this thing out." I said starting up once more only to be stopped.  
  
" Here let me help" Kouga said picking me up and jumping out of the well.   
  
" Is there anything else you need" Kouga asked as Shippo jumped into my arms once more.   
  
"Well um my mom had to go to the mall, Sota went to a friends till tomorrow and grandpa is with mom. So we are by our self's   
so we can do what ever we want till they get back, but first I have to do something." I said setting Shippo down and walking   
back into the well house I placed my hand on the well. Please don't let Inu-yasha come to this side till I say it is all right. I fell the   
old magic once more   
  
" What are we going to do again?" Kouga asked as I came out into the light   
  
"Well I don't mean to sound mean any thing but you guys need a bath bad. " I said to them they just looked at me the sniffed   
each other then them selves. I giggled a little as they both wrinkled up there noses I went to get my bag but Kouga already beat  
me to it so I picked up Shippo who winced when I did. I what to know what was wrong he should not be hurt. I would ask him   
about when it was just us, but I know Kouga saw him wince as well. the look he had told me some thing was very wrong and   
he had an ideal as to what it maybe. My gut said it has to do with Inu-yasha 


End file.
